Ben 10: Alien Force
Ben 10: Alien Force is the sequel series to the original Ben 10 series. It was created by the studio Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. This series is followed-up by another sequel series called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''(formerly called Ben 10: Evolution). ''Alien Force is set five years after the original series. The storyline is notable for having matured the character and taking a darker tone, with more complex plots and more characters dying. This change received mixed reactions from the fans, and caused a division amongst them. Despite this, Alien Force's ratings were successful, allowing the production of Ultimate Alien. Plot Five years after the events of the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident tee nager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max forces Ben to wear the Omnitrix again, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed. In the third and final season, Vilgax returns as the main antagonist forcing Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to tackle bigger problems and find out more secrets about the Omnitrix. In the series finale, The Final Battle, Ben faces Vilgax again in their final battle, destroying the Omnitrix in the process. At the end, Ben is now armed with a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Characters Main characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring characters Ben_10_season_one.jpg|thumb|286px|The Main Three Of Ben 10 Alien Force Alien_force_original_10.jpg|Alien Force Original 10 BEN_10_ALIEN_FORCE_TEAM.jpg Ben_10_Alien_Force.jpg *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Pierce Villains *Albedo *Argit (sometimes) *Charmcaster *Darkstar *DNAliens (neutral) *D'Void *Hex *Highbreed (neutral) *Psyphon *Ragnarok (presumed decased) *Sevenseven *Ssserpent *Sunder *Techadon Robots *The Forever Knights *Vilgax *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr (defeated) Omnitrix Aliens Main Aliens *Alien X *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Goop *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Additonal Aliens *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Nanomech (only in Alien Swarm) *Diamondhead *Heatblast (Hologram only) *Ghostfreak *Lodestar *Rath *Way Big Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Humungousaur (only by Albedo) *Ultimate Swampfire (only by Ben) Episodes *''See: List of Ben 10: Alien Force episodes. '' 'Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Opening thumb|right|250pxThe opening showed Ben's ten main aliens in Alien Force. Only the silhoutte of Alien X was seen at the first season, his full image was later seen at the start of season two and onward. Trivia *This series feature the least amount of additional aliens with only 2 additionals (Nanomech doesn't count because he was never unlocked and used in this series). *While most of the episodes took place during daytime in the original series, many of the Alien Force episodes took place at night. *Season 1 and 2 were supposed to be one season, but Cartoon Network cut it in half without the writers' approval. *In Norway, Sweden, UK and Denmark, Cartoon Network aired the first two seasons as one, and cut the third in half. Also episode 30 and 31, and 32 and 33 switched place. *In iTunes and Playstation Network, Season 3 was cut to make Season 4 (Primus is the first episode of season four), but it only applies to iTunes and Playstation Network. *It originally went with the working title, Ben 10: Hero Generation. *The original logo of Alien Force uses the "10" from original series' logo. *Many of Ben's new alien's resemble, or have powers simular to, characters from the show The Herculoids. These aliens include Jetray, Humongousaur, Chromastone, and Goop. *Old Characters that Ben know in the original series returns in season 3 of Alien Force (eg. Vilgax, Charmcaster, Ghostfreak, Hex, Krabb, The Galactic Enforcers, and Tetrax) *In Poland, series 3 has two parts: first, from "Vengeance of Vilgax part one" to "Ghost Town", second from "Ghost Town" to "The Final Battle part 2" so in Poland there's four seasons. *Series 3 was premiered in 10.10.2010 in Poland, all episodes was premiered on two days (9.10 - first part of season 3 and 10.10 - second part of season 3), there's a special website about it: http://www.cartoonnetwork.pl/101010 *CN Poland cuts the scenes before opening from 13rd April 2009 to 22nd February 2010. *From this series onward, Dee Bradley Baker provides the voices of all Ben's alien forms (with the exception of Alien X, Ghostfreak and Rath. *There are no season 3 Ben 10 Alien Force toys eg. Mutated Kevin and Charmcaster (though Vilgax, Diamondhead, Way Big, Lodestar and Rath have UA toys). Category:Show